I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a wireless communication device and, more specifically, to a system and method for call restriction within a wireless communication device.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are widely used as a replacement for conventional telephone systems. In countries such as the United States, an extensive infrastructure already exists for conventional telephone systems. In lesser developed countries where the conventional telephone infrastructure is minimal or non-existent, wireless communications technology offers the possibility of an extensive communication system without the need for an extensive corresponding infrastructure. Wireless communication devices offer the convenience of portable communication from almost any location in the world. With a wireless communication device, a party can place local, long distance, or international telephone calls without the need for physical connection between the wireless communication device and a central switching office, such as a public switched telephone network.
Each country has specific telephone number assignments and rules for dialing telephone numbers within that country. These pre-designated rules are referred to herein as dialing rules, or calling plans. For example, the United States uses seven digits to represent a local exchange and telephone number. To place a local call, a user must dial seven digits corresponding to the desired destination telephone number. To place a long distance call within the United States, the user must dial a 1, followed by the destination area code and telephone number. Thus, a long distance call in the United States is represented by eleven digits. To place an international long distance call, the user must dial 011 followed by a country code and telephone number. It can be seen that the telephone dialing rules for the United States require a predetermined sequence of digits for local calls, domestic long distance calls, and international long distance calls. It should be noted that other countries typically use a different set of dialing rules.
While a wireless communication device offers convenience in communication throughout the world, it is subject to misuse if the wireless communication device is lost, stolen, or is subjected to other forms of unauthorized use. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method for call restrictions that are implemented by the wireless communication device.